warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Lead a Mighty Host
Mission list Note: The Final Siege is consisted of two demon squads, but the preview showed one orc squad. Note: The quotes from the campaign are only simple instructions and not eligible to confine the culture of the Warstorm world. The following statements are not direct quotes from the game and is altered according to the cards inside the squads of certain mission. Summary of Lead a Mighty Host A Providence In Chaos Darius lurked in an territory, ruling it and calling himself a lord. He hired a number of soldiers and as such the morale of the army is not good. Deadly Reflection The undeads are developing measures against the human and elf spellcasters, leaded by Batu. He has developed battling units which can reflect magic spell energies, both animated and inanimated ones. He himself has also gained much knowledge abut magic. Masters of Magic Catii has discovered that by draining lifeforce from other beings, the undead power can be retained. He has also practiced to restore the energy of his undead troops. Pushed to the Limit Enyi and her team have become exhausted saving the elves, using all their forces in exchange of their life energies. Driven by Fear The mercenary captains are harsh, and drive their men to limits. They are strong but may be prone to morale threats. Bevus has attracted a group of Frostburn Imps and Flame Dancers with a large pile of gold. Strange Alliances Princess Katrina has formed a strange alliance with Bithkin. As a result the two Aseti Books of Fire are brought together, also the warriors of Katrina are taught to surround flame around themselves for battle. Bithkin has been well fed when it is staying with her as well. Elven Entanglements Lord General Pozak has become allies with the Elves, one of the most noticed is Gwyn the Lightbringer. His armies have learned the arts of healing from the elves, since most of them are female and have blocking abilities, they are probably trained and promoted from the Warmaidens. Whistling blades Bobenlik has its armies studied from Kulnar to learn the whirlwind technique, however it is unknown why he would team with Adamans Firehand in battle. Hammering Fists The hellfire warriors are governed by Agmog and becomes stronger when partnered with orcs. Mystical Tutors The Warwolves in the orc area are affected by undead magic, and since then they stay with Melgor, rather being whipped by him. Zapanimation Varu has hired a number of assassins and healer to assist his tower, while Batu finished some new battle units, like the iron maiden and blade golem. A Poisonous Physick Nalinai has teamed with Lord Yauba and brought a number of mercenary troops to the elves. Imps Gone Wild Imps have gone more organized in infesting the landscape. The infamous Badial and Bevus have a lot of treasure to attract many of them. Sneaky Walls (No revelant information) Firing Squads (No revelant information) Burning Fiery (No revelant information) Air Cavalry The Elite cavalry force of the Estian Empire is leaded by Arlen the Silver Knight and Alric the Kinght Captain. Arlen usually charges the whole army for assault. The force includes but is not limited to pegasus riders and Aanglor lancers. Several horsebarns are situated in the empire for quick attacks to be organized. Fire and Brimstone After Melgor has taken over the orcs, he has also gained interest in demon arts. He has let some of the trolls to live in the demon areas, and Agmog in return lent some warriors among the orcs. The communication is mainly assisted by Imp diplomats. Mercenary Assault (Not confirmed) If Enyi is on last stand and Lord Darius decided to help, the group of troops will hide behind giant networks of Earth, making a sturdy fort while using whirlwind and minor zap to slash around enemies. Lord Darius would come out in the right moment and deal fatal blows to enemies nearby, possibly making enemies feared and retreat at the end. The Final Siege Yauba Ascendent is known for his fearful appearance, usage of morale damaging skills including telekinetic sight, corpse throwing at enemies, destruction skills and commanding power. Category:campaign